<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Lucifer by RoseDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134337">Little Lucifer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemon/pseuds/RoseDemon'>RoseDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Sitting, Kitten, Lucifer is in denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemon/pseuds/RoseDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe goes on a holiday, so Lucifer gets stuck looking after her new kitten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantspacewitch/gifts">hesitantspacewitch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this three years ago as a birthday gift for my sister.<br/>Inspired by the little devil of a kitten that was my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»I can’t believe she would turn on me like that!« »Why do you say that?« »Because I thought we were friends.« »That’s not what I mean. Why do you think she turned on you?« »Isn’t it obvious? First she leaves that demon at LUX and then she expects me to take care of it! And to top it all off that name!«</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>»Detective! What a surprise. I thought you were going on a camping trip with that offspring of yours.«</em>
</p><p>
  <em>»I am.« She sets the box she was carrying down on the couch. »But I needed to do something first.« He eyes the box wearily. »And I take it that ‘something’ has to do with that.« She nods. »I need you to do me a favour.« »Interesting, go on.« She glances at the box before looking back at him. »I need you to look after Lucifer.« His smile widens. »I didn’t know you cared so much about me.« As her smile turns into a suppressed giggle his grin vanishes. »I meant her.«</em>
</p><p><em>»</em>Her<em>?«</em></p><p>
  <em>Chloe doesn’t answer, instead just opens the lid. Tiny green eyes look up at him. Eyes belonging to the equally tiny body of a kitten, her fur entirely black except for the single white spot on her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>»Her?« he repeats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>»Trixie picked out the name and I thought it quite fitting. She gets half a packet of the food four times daily. You’ll find everything you need in there.« She points at the elevator. »Thank you, Lucifer. We’ll be back to pick her up in a week. And watch out for her claws.«</em>
</p><p>
  <em>»I did not agree to this!« He tries to tell her as the elevator doors close behind her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>»Why is it that you call Lucifer a demon?« »Stop calling her that.« »Alright. Why do you call Luci a demon?«</p><p>»Well to start off it keeps scratching my furniture, the cat litter is everywhere, her squeaky meow won’t let me rest and she always walks over the keys when I try to play the piano. AFTER it climbs up my legs to get there! And not to mention the fact that she keeps ripping leaves off the plants and throws everything on the ground. I would be full of scratches if the detective were around.«</p><p>»Have you ever considered that Luci might just want to play? She is after all only thirteen weeks old.« »If she wants to play she should use the toys Chloe brought over. It’s not my fault if it keeps pushing them under the furniture.«</p><p>»Why do you keep switching between calling Luci ‘her’ and ‘it’?« »Because it is a demon which does not deserve my name.«</p><p>»I think you don’t want to like her, and that is why you have to remind yourself from time to time to say ‘it’.« »Of course I don’t like her.« »But I think you do.«</p><p>»You can’t seriously be suggesting I like that thing. I very nearly threw her out the window about seven times daily!« »And why didn’t you?« »Because the detective would have my head.« »And you don’t think there might be another reason?« »Of course not.«</p><p> </p><p>Although later that day with little Lucifer curled up on his legs, purring, he had to admit there might be some truth to what the doctor said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>